Why is He Sitting In the Garden?
by MaryOlivia
Summary: "Harry is love-struck Ginny." Is what my mother told me. But with who? I asked myself, jelousy taking over. Everyone thought their first kiss was at Hogwarts... but was it? How Harry and Ginny got together R&R? xx


**It's not on a specific time line so forget everything you know about Harry and Ginny's relationship. **

Harry, for some reason, had decided to sit outside by the pond while the family got ready for dinner. I finished with my hair, I always seemed to _do my hair _these days and I'm not going to deny it was because _he _was here. He was just so perfect I found myself love-struck every time I saw his bright green eyes behind his ever broken glasses. When he smiled the world brightened and for just a moment… I could forget everything around me. The fact that my mother had just asked me a question, Fred and George deciding to prank me because they were finally of age, and even everything to do with Voldemort and the Death Eaters. I knew he didn't feel the same way, I could see it in his eyes when I stared. I sighed sadly as I walked downstairs.

"Ginny!" My mother called… again. I decided not to call back, if she was going to be impatient I didn't care, I was too busy feeling sorry for myself.

"Yes mum?" I asked. She gave me a heart warming smile.

"Could you set the table please?" she asked turning back round to the food to check on it.

"No." I said. She turned around in an instant, eyes flashing. "Don't worry mum I just wanted to see what you would do." I told her laughing slightly at her pursed lips and raised eyebrow.

"Go on then." She said deciding not to pursue the issue more. I set it slowly, mulling over my thoughts of Harry, he was so out of my league I nearly burst into tears right there. But I wasn't a cry baby… and Mum was there so… I stopped setting the table to ask my mother something.

"Mum?" she 'hmm'ed in response, telling me to go on. "Why is Harry in the garden? He never goes in the garden he loves the drama of this house too much." She laughed lightly, not turning around.

"He's thinking Ginny; all of us need to think once in a while." She told me. It wasn't like it was a wise piece of information, but when my mother said it, it sounded like it could solve the issue of war.

"About what though? He always talks to Ron if he needs help." I asked, confused. She laughed again as if she knew something I didn't.

"There are even some things he can't talk to Ron about." She said, again like she knew something I didn't."

"Like what?" I asked persistently. Mum sighed again but still happily.

"Like being in love." She told me, turning around to gauge me reaction. "Harry is love-struck Ginny."

"Oh." Was my reaction. I mean, what was I supposed to say to that? "Who… who does he love?" I asked hoping that the hope was clear in my voice. She smiled gently at me.

"Sweetie, if you don't already know, I'm not going to tell you." Mum told me. How annoying.

"Well, I could just ask someone else then?" I said as more of a question, wondering if anybody else knew he was apparently in love. I put down the last plate, at the head of the table as my mother passed me a dish to put on the table that had roast potatoes in.

"No, no sweetie. I don't think anybody else knows. You'll have to figure this one out on your own." She told me smiling once more. I frowned slightly, running a list through my head. Strangely my first thought would be the least likely person in the world; Hermione. I shook the thought out of my head as my mother passed me another dish. My second thought was Cho Chang, my arch nemesis, she stole Harry's first kiss. My eyes narrowed against my will but my mother ignored it, leaving me to my thoughts. _I _was supposed to be Harry's first kiss, and I wasn't saying that as a school girl crush, even though we were both in school, it was still true. I had envisioned it from when I first heard of Harry Potter and the powers he possesses. I nearly laughed out loud at my next few thoughts, thinking I had finally gone insane from jealousy which was yet to proven not to happen. I thirdly thought of Romilda Vane and then Lavender Brown. I shook my head laughing slightly as my mother passed me the drinks to put on the table and set me free. I hugged her shocked form and thanked her, which she pretended she didn't know what about but I knew she did. That woman was a miracle on legs. I decided to go out to Harry and talk to him, dinner wasn't for another ten minutes and that's when I was supposed to call him in, but I didn't think interrupting him early would matter much. I walked silently and bare foot down to the lake and he didn't notice me until I sat down. He jumped slightly, shocked out of his 'thoughts'. I sat down as close as humanly possible next to him, linking his arm and lying my head on his shoulder.

"What's up Harry?" I asked him, lifting my head to look into his brilliantly green eyes, magnified slightly by his glasses.

"Nothing, why?" He asked smiling slightly at me, looking back into my eyes, and sub-consciously catching my gaze so I couldn't look away.

"Mum told me you were out here thinking, I was wondering what about because you hate to leave the house, not in an agoraphobic way of course but…" That got a laugh out of him but not an explanation. "Harry?" I asked once more.

"I just had a problem on my mind I needed to sort, that's all." He lied and obviously as well, it did take him a long time to answer. I hmm'ed back unconvinced.

"I think you're lying to me." I told him, unlinking my arm and sitting on my knees next to him, so close yet so far. "My mother is under the impression your in love…" I gloried in the blush that blotched up his cheeks. "Of course she wont tell me who." I said looking away from him and at a squirrel in a tree.

"She… she knows?" He choked out. "She's didn't seem upset did she?" He asked. This question brought my gaze sharply back down to his worried face. Suspicious.

"No…" I said slowly. "Why would she be?" I asked. He averted his gaze. "Tell me now!" I said more angrily than I meant to so I decided to keep my tone light. "It's not me is it?" I asked jokingly… he didn't say anything. I cupped the right side of his face, bringing it round and forcing him to look at me. I had a gentle expression on my face, my eyes presumably shining with happiness. Harry smiled sheepishly and blushed some more but eventually cleared his face of emotion looking into my eyes as I looked into his. I bent down, my eyes fluttering closed to meet his lips. He sat up immediately, cupping my face with his hand as I let mine fall to his shoulder, squeezing it in passion as we kissed gently. I moved my hand to his hair messing it up more than it already was and he moved his hand to my back, pushing me closer to him so I was practically on his lap. I smiled against his lips, affectingly ending the kiss. I leant my forehead against his and smiled contentedly.

"Don't tell Ron." Was all he said. I laughed happily and nodded. I sat back on my elbows, my legs stretched out in front of me, next to Harry.

"I've been waiting; you have no idea how long for that." I told him happily.

"Oh I know, I seem to remember the eleven year old Ginerva Weasley running out of the room after seeing me, believe me I know how long." He said happily. I blushed and cursed my younger self. "It was sweet." He said, trying to make me feel better.

"I don't want to seem sweet, I want to seem as hot as fire or as sexy as you thought Cho Chang was." Honestly, I didn't mean to say that it just slipped out; I forgot who I was talking to. His face tensed.

"I didn't find her sexy, I found her being my first crush, and you know I don't say that sort of thing." He said tensely, lying down on the grass. I got up and bent over him, my pony tail falling to the left side of my head.

"I know I'm sorry, it slipped out, I forgot who I was talking to, and I'm so used to slagging her off." I said, kissing all over his face, as light as rain. He smiled from under my lips.

"It doesn't matter, that relationship, if you can even call it that meant nothing to me or presumably her. And if it's any constellation," he said sitting up on his elbows to look at me. "I do find you hot and sexy, hotter than fire and defiantly sexier than _Cho Chang_." He told me grinning at my relived expression. "And I remember saying I _thought _you were sweet not that I think you are." He told me, grabbing my hand and holding onto it.

"Ginny dear? Dinner!" Mum called out the window… that faced directly towards us. Devious woman she is. I kissed Harry once more, glorifying in the feeling of his lips on mine before I let go of his hand and ran ahead of him into the house for the Sunday roast about to ensue. I and Harry sat next to each other at Dinner, sneaking glances at each other the whole time, the family not expecting anything. It was absolutely fabulous. Everything I ever wanted right at my fingertips… literally, we were holding hands under the table… Now all we had to do was tell my brothers and parents, the latter probably already knowing but I couldn't count on my brothers remaining calm, hopefully, for my sake they would.

"Gins what's up? You look very happy."

"A rare sight to see indeed." The twin commented. I shot them a glare.

"Nothing." I said smiling at the familiar words.

"That would be a lot more convincing-"

"I'm sure." Fred interrupted. "If you had kept a straight face."

"Am I not allowed to be happy? Do I have to be constantly terrorized by my brothers and be eternally _un_happy?" I asked sarcastically. Everyone looked shocked at my outburst.

"Leave her alone boys, if she wants to tell us why she's happy she can but she doesn't have to." Mum said, I smiled thanks and she gave me a knowing look, motioning from me to Harry to under the table. I nodded and she sighed slightly, relieved. My mother really was my best friend, and hopefully Harry would be my boyfriend. Ron's knife clattered to the floor, being the clumsy idiot he is and he clambered under the table to get it, staying down their longer than necessary. He cleared his throat loudly effectively stopping everyone's conversations.

"May I ask… why are you and Ginny holding hand Harry?" oh crap.


End file.
